1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sanding tools, and more particularly, to a tool for holding strips of sandpaper.
2. Prior Art
There are many devices known in the art for gripping sheets which carry abrasive material on one side, collectively referred to as sandpaper. These devices typically provide a firm backing surface for supporting the sandpaper and a handle or other means attached to the supporting surface so that the tool may be conveniently grasped by a user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,123 is directed to a holder for sandpaper which is used in combination with a standard file. The sandpaper, which is in the form of an elongated strip, is held at its ends by two grips which have parallel slots to receive the ends of the sandpaper strip. The grips include prongs for engaging the end of the file adjacent the handle so that the strip of sandpaper extends along one side of the file, over the end, and back along the opposite side of the file. Sandpaper holders of this type possess a disadvantage in that it is not possible to advance the sandpaper relative to the supporting surface once it has become worn through use in one area. With the aforementioned device, the entire strip of sandpaper must be replaced after it has become used.
Another form of sandpaper holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,313. This patent discloses a holder having a generally U-shaped body in which the ends of the U abut each other with sufficient clamping force to pinch the ends of a strip of sandpaper placed therebetween. A strip of sandpaper is grasped by the holder so that the leading and trailing edges of the strip are placed in between the ends of the U, the strip extends about the outer surface of the U so that the abrasive side of the strip faces outward. This type of device can receive a coil of strip sandpaper within the concave portion of the U so that the sandpaper may be advanced as it becomes worn.
This device possesses an inherent disadvantage in that the entire outside surface of the holder is covered with sandpaper with the abrasive side outward so that the hand of the user may become abraded after grasping the holder for extended lengths of time. In addition, the strip of sandpaper is secured to the holder only at its ends and thereby provides a length of strip sandpaper which is unsupported and may slip relative to the holder thereby reducing the effective abrasiveness of the sandpaper.
Another type of sandpaper holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,550. This sandpaper holder consists of a flat spatulate portion which includes a handle portion extending outward from it. The spatulate portion has a raised portion with upper and lower notches which extend transversely of the spatulate portion and are shaped to receive first and second tubes joined by a loop of wire. A strip of sandpaper is held against the raised portion by clamping the ends of the strip between the tubes and notches.
This device possesses disadvantages in that it is difficult to advance the sandpaper relative to the spatulate portion once it has been worn down and there is no space provided for storage of the unused portion of the strip sandpaper prior to its being advanced to the spatulate portion. In addition, the arrangement of the spatulate portion and the tubes results in a segment of unsupported sandpaper which may slide relative to the spatulate portion and reduce the effective abrasiveness of the sandpaper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sanding tool having a holder that is of simple and low cost construction, which can grasp and hold a portion of a strip of sandpaper to provide a contact surface which has little movement relative to the support surface, and which provides for storage of the unused portion of the strip sandpaper prior to its being advanced to the portion of the holder which supports the sandpaper as it is being used without abrading the hand of the user.